


Ghosts of boyfriends past

by hauntedpoem



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: All you need is love, Croissants, Eclairs, M/M, Minimalism, Pain au chocolat, Silmarillion rare pairing, almond biscuits, and you shouldn't put a ring on it, art therapy, artistic talent, because getting together because you have in common your ex is a wonderful idea, cafes and lots of sweets, designer celebrimbor, elves and maiar modern times, jewelery designer celebrimbor, lavish decorations, love love love, matcha, modern day valinor, omg I am getting ahead of myself, pale & pastel, romance comes to town, sauron the cheater, sauron the playa, sauron the sauron, teas, ze love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 04:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10914246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpoem/pseuds/hauntedpoem
Summary: When your ex is Sauron...Or how Eonwe and or/Tyelpe met in a cafe and hit it off (somehow).





	Ghosts of boyfriends past

**Author's Note:**

> this is something that I needed to pluck out of my brainz. I did it last night straight from my phone because I am lazy and I have autocorrect. thank you technology!  
> this doesn't mean that I am illiterate but hey, now I use English mostly for writing fics and that creates a bit of a mess in my head.  
> so.... basically... this is eonwe/tylepe or tyelpe/eonwe stuff. I mean... they have at least one thing in common, which is sauron. that has to count for something, right?  
> this is just the beginning. I don't know how it's going to develop. I hope to finish it one day. all I know is that tyelpe is an adorable dork that dealt with terrible PTSD - because sauron!- and eonwe had his own moments but finds himself through art therapy. it's all about artists and healing and going slow - even though it seems rushed, and awkwardness, and wanting to give yourself the opportunity to do something good for yourself.

Eonwe entered the tea shop still holding the newspaper above his head. He didn't get that wet, he observed after he checked his coat for any splashes and drops.  
No, he had enough presence of mind to enter the first building he saw, unlike in the past when he would adamantly walk back home deprecating himself for not taking an umbrella.  
He'd changed. He took the easy route.  
"Welcome," said a red-haired server, approaching him with the obvious intention of taking his coat. A bit surprised, Eonwe relented it and accepted a towel to pat at his face and hair. Tauriel led him to the front, next to the counter and motioned to him.  
Oh, comfy chairs and a round tea table.  
She smiled at him and handed him a green velvet menu.  
"We just made cheesecake and savarines." She indicated the round cake under a glass dome and the adjacent sweets in a glass rectangle. " If you are feeling traditional, we have almond biscuits, scones, butter croissants." She smiled upon saying croissants. Eonwe had no idea why. " If you're terribly hungry for something other than sweets, you can borrow an umbrella from us and go next door to Galion's. They have an excellent menu for brunch."  
"Oh, thank you," he said smiling back and made himself comfortable into the low seat. It's been ages since he had proper tea and cakes and the cheesecake looked wonderful with perfectly proportional slices of strawberry and nut and almond decorations. And were those little leaves made of white chocolate?  
"Cheesecake, please."  
She left beaming and only then did Eonwe look at the person in the opposite chair. He had been watched Eonwe through the whole thing and although he sported a genial smile, his eyes were sparkling with a bit of mirth.  
"You don't come here often," he stated and sipped from his tea, apparently a very expensive fragrant blend. Eonwe, in truth, rarely drank any tea. He rarely drank anything but water and fruits and veggies juice he made himself in the morning after a tour thorough the marketplace.  
If the stranger had an elegant display of oval biscuits and fresh daisies in front of him and drank tea from a pearlescent blue porcelain cup, his person was something special altogether. Tall, dark long hair and silver eyes. Elvish beauty and elegance. He reminded him of someone, he had striking looks. He reminded him of Feanor, the flame of the spirit.  
Eonwe looked down at his plain appearance, at his used loafers and grey chinos, at his linen shirt that needed a good ironing, his hands, still bearing the pigment of the blue tubes of color he tried that morning for an illustration.  
He smiled, despite himself.  
"It's actually my first time," hr said, eyeing the tasteful interior. He didn't even know the name of the place but he bet it was something fancy. And expensive.  
Oh no, he forgot his wallet.  
The gorgeous stranger smiled at him and took the menu placed in front of Eonwe.  
"Then I have to recommend you some things and show you around. Please," he said in a low tone, "Allow me to treat you. It would be my pleasure."  
Eonwe 's blood left his overwhelmed brain and descended into his cheeks.  
"I couldn't possibly..." He stuttered.  
" This is my favourite place, I feel lucky that I have you to keep me company. I feel so inspired right now," he  spoke as if in a trance.  
"Tauriel, bring me a notebook and a pen, please."  
Eonwe had no idea what was going on. Tauriel arrived bearing a cheeky smirk and a delicate rosy plate with the largest slice of cheesecake that Eonwe had ever seen.  
"I recommend the Elven King's Summer blend with this one and I'll take the liberty of initiating you into the art of enjoying tea time." The man quipped as he leafed through the notebook and uncapped the pen to sketch something."Just imagine that instead of rain and gloomy weather, you're surrounded by a beautiful Forest full of white blooms, the air is pure and the water crystalline."  
Eonwe nodded his head and looked at the man. A fellow artist?  
"Not really an artist, after certain standards, more of a craftsman," he said as if reading Eonwe 's mind. "Celebrimbor Tyelperinquar Curufinwion, jewelsmith, at your service," he said humorously and extended a delicate and deceptively strong hand. Eonwe took it. He was Feanaro's nephew, no wonder he looked so handsome.  
"Eonwe, one of Manwe's maiar but... I took a break from his service... I sometimes paint and write... Freelance. Mostly." He said with a gulp. He always felt self-conscious about art, as if it took more to be called an artist. As if upon taking painting and drawing through art therapy was something lowly and not that important. He shook his head at the intrusive thought to dispel it.  
"Amazing," said Celebrimbor and his eyes were burning when they found his. "I knew you were an artist since I saw you dashing through the rain on Mirkwood avenue. Artists are the best people," he said reassuringly seeing the timid and flustered look on Eonwe. "I love artists," he declared, but not flippantly as some would expect. Celebrimbor Tyelperinquar was dead serious.  
"Once I saw you, I have been caught in the grips of inspiration. Look," he said, turning the notebook and Eonwe saw sketches of an exceedingly beautiful ring. The ring represented a pair of wings delicately wrought into a circle. "You were responsible for this. The Eonwe ring. I'm thinking fire opals and mithril of the purest alloy."  
"Don't let it get to your head," Tauriel said to Celebrimbor as she brought a tray with three different pots of tea and double the cups and little plates.  
"Oh, I wanted you to bring the Mirdain set for Eonwe... Oh, you did... Yes!"  
Celebrimbor was an extrovert. And also a very talented and generous person. There was not a moment where Eonwe didn't feel included. It wasn't really oversharing. Perhaps more than tea sharing and then a tower of tiny butter croissants and orange jam and more than a box of pralines, because Celebrimbor himself designed them, like little architectural pieces only made from the finest chocolate.  
"Oh, I love the colour of your eyes, here, this is Lasgalen tea served in a Mirdain cup," he laughed a little, overexcited, and Eonwe soon found out that Celebrimbor himself designed the teacups. The one he mentioned and insisted Eonwe to have was a masterpiece with mithril inlaid details. Eonwe almost dropped it when Celebrimbor mentioned diamonds and sapphires. What? Indeed, on the cup were painted beautiful scenes and the plate had minuscule details where encrusted gems could be seen.  
"It compliments your eyes," he said. Eonwe gulped. It has been a long while since anyone said something like that. Well.... It had been a while since he left his apartment to get anything except art supplies and groceries. It had been a very long time since a man, someone, looked at him, really looked at him as if they were an explorer and just discovered a miracle of the world. Like he was a miracle waiting for the right person.Like he was wondrous, precious, inevitable. Like he mattered more than a mithril inlaid teacup that cost more than half of his commissions. But this didn't matter.  
He'd been walked to his apartment building under a huge silver umbrella and given Celebrimbor's personal card.  
"Please, call me, I wish to see you again. I feel so lucky already," Celebrimbor's grey eyes were glistening with a frail emotion, as if he were on the brink of crying and Eonwe stopped himself in time before he said something crass like "do you want to come upstairs?", because he felt himself attracted this elf, he felt... Aroused for the first time in ages. Instead he whispered "yes, I'd like that very much" in a voice that betrayed equal emotion.  
The next day he visited the tea/ cafe- it was called Greenwood and Tauriel approached him as she did the last time. He drank a hot chocolate with paprika and hardtack biscuits. And before he even dared to ask about Celebrimbor, she said: "Don't you dare break his heart. It will destroy him." And Eonwe understood. It all made sense then and he smiled to himself as if something precious reappeared where once was a void.  
That day he called Celebrimbor and at the end of their conversation he felt like he did a very good thing.

**Author's Note:**

> okay...  
> there are a bunch of sweets & cakes & biscuits. I will provide visuals- SOON-  
> tea and teacups... for all I know, those that Tyelpe has designed must have cost a fortune  
> And I swear Tauriel and the Mirkwood bunch are going to make episodic appearances (I have to adjust my tags)  
> Tyelperinquar is a maitre bijoutier (that's fancy French for jewelry designer) and not only. he is a creator of shape and form and emotion. and the stuff he makes is pretty expensive. something like Cartier, Chaumet, Lalique, and other interesting luxury creations.  
> I'd like to imagine Celebrimbor as a mix between those I've mentioned above, with a heavy inclination for Lalique.  
> -if I go on like this I have to make a pinterest mood board or something- visuals will come soon, I have a tonne of pretty pictures!!  
>  
> 
> ~feedback is appreciated as usual~


End file.
